


Awesome

by somnolentblue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Future Fic, Holding Hands, M/M, Podfic Available, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-03
Updated: 2010-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentblue/pseuds/somnolentblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since he'd come back, Sam had been acting like a thirteen year old girl with her first kitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awesome

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://spn-bitesized.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**spn_bitesized**](http://spn-bitesized.dreamwidth.org/)'s [Kink Meme](http://spn-bitesized.dreamwidth.org/22374.html) in response to Anonymous' prompt _Sam/Dean, Sam and Dean regularly act old-fashionedly schmoopy holding hands, kissing good night, sending each other texts just because. At least one of them is not self-conscious about it and thinks nothing of it._ And [reena-jenkins](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com) [podficced it](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/awesome)!
> 
> Backstory: After 5.22, there was the Winchester version of a captcha followed by a big hug. Then there was some angst as they dealt with all the fall out. This is the start of the happy ending curtainfic part, when they've more or less settled into one area and taking care of minor local hunts. They're still in short term rentals and motels, but they'll figure out soon that maybe it's time to look for longer term accommodations.

Ever since he'd come back, Sam had been acting like a thirteen year old girl with her first kitten. Okay, Dean had teased him about being a big girl before it had all gone to hell, but he'd never actually, you know, thought Sam was a girl. Teasing Sam was just part of the natural order of the universe. This was not the natural order of the universe; this was just wrong. And Dean had survived an apocalypse, meeting his mother while she was pregnant with him, and seeing himself turn into a grumpy bastard who didn't take care of the Impala - he knew wrongness. There were small touches on the back of his neck, quick pecks when Sam entered or left a room, and giant, sock-clad feet in Dean's lap when they watched TV. Throwing popcorn or beer caps only lead to Sam jabbing his poor sensitive stomach with Sam's ridiculously pointy toes. It was just awesome.

But this, this was new.

"Sam," he said, waiting patiently while Sam peered at the window display at the secondhand book shop. Not that he had much of a choice about the waiting, given that it was sort of hard to wander off to coffee shop to wait when tethered to Mr. Immovable Object.

Sam sort of hmmm'd at him, and Dean tried again, pitching his voice a bit lower and trying to sound more authoritative. "Sam!"

Sam absently replied, "Just a minute, Dean," and Dean knew an automatic response when he saw one. Fine, trying to be bossy never had been the approach to take with Sam; really, all you could do was wait him out. Unfortunately, that was like trying to win a staring contest with a cat - it could happen, but the odds weren't in your favor. Still, Dean was determined.

He started to hum. Motorhead segued into Zeppelin. Sam ignored him.

Finally, Sam finished gazing in lust at the new books on display and flashed Dean a smile. "Thanks for waiting," he said.

"First, I'm sure Theresa will let you in first thing tomorrow so that you can buy whatever it was that made your heart go pitterpat. Second, it's not like I had much of a choice."

Sam looked at him with that freaky patient expression he'd acquired somewhere between falling into The Pit and climbing out. Dean supposed outlasting the Devil or talking him down or whatever it was that had happened between Kansas and Indiana would leave someone with a freakish amount of patience, but he still didn't care to have that look pointed at him. It was worse than when Sam was five and wanted the damn Thundercats sword.

"Dean," Sam said, "you could have gone to the coffee shop at any time. I wasn't stopping you."

"It's kind of hard to wander off with a gigantic Glo Worm attached to my hand." The faint glow Sam had acquired with the freaky expression of patience, now that Dean could deal with. Granted, it kept them out of some of the more interesting hunts - hard to be stealthy when there was glowing in the dark involved - but it meant Sam never switched on a lamp and woke Dean up at night. Calling Sam Glo Boy was just a bonus.

"Dean, you could have let go." With that bit of logic, which Dean would wake up at three in the damned morning with an answer for, Sam started walking down the sidewalk towards the coffee shop and sweet caffeinated bliss. Dean, given that his hand was still attached to Sam's, followed.

After they had settled down into one of the outdoor seats, where Sam read the paper and Dean watched people wander by and they both drank their coffee, Dean tried again.

"Sam," he said. Sam looked up. "What's with the hand holding, dude?"

Sam shrugged. "I like it. I'm here, you're here, and we both actually have our own bodies back." He went back to filling in the crossword puzzle.

Huh. Okay, Dean couldn't really argue with that. He let his boot nudge Sam's sneaker under the table and went back to people watching. It was, perhaps, kind of awesome.


End file.
